


A Little Christmas Magic

by TheWhiteOwl



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWhiteOwl/pseuds/TheWhiteOwl
Summary: Kurt is upset because he is stuck in New York and has to spend the holidays without his family for the first time in his life. Luckily, he has Blaine who is determined to make their first holiday in New York unforgettable.





	A Little Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!  
> This is my little present for you. Merry Christmas!

There were a lot of things Kurt loved. The most important was his love for Blaine and his family, of course, but he loved singing, dancing, he loved designer clothes, he loved silly romantic movies and cuddling on the couch. And there was a special day Kurt was excited about every single year. Christmas Eve. Blaine knew that it was a sacred holiday in his boyfriend’s life, the one with beautiful family traditions, with happiness and love, something Blaine could only dream about. Yes, Kurt loved Christmas and he couldn’t wait to finish school and go home to his loved ones like every single year since moving to New York. Apparently, it looked like it wouldn’t go as planned this year.

"It’s still snowing" Kurt said in frustration as he walked into the living room of their apartment and looked out of the window.

Blaine often let him know how much he loved snow but it didn’t seem right in the moment. Although he was happy to have a white Christmas, he knew that Kurt didn’t like it that much, especially since it looked like it ruined all his plans for Christmas.

"Kurt, I know this is not what you want to hear but I don’t think we can go home for Christmas this year" Blaine said carefully.

Kurt turned to look at him and Blaine regretted his words immediately. He was pretty sure that Kurt would yell at him, tell him that he had no right to ruin his plans and he would make it home, one way or another, but then Kurt turned away from him again, desperately trying to hide how upset he was. Blaine still saw the tears in his eyes.

He sighed sadly and walked behind Kurt, pulling him into his arms. He knew how important it was for Kurt to spend the holidays with his family. Unlike Blaine, he had a great relationship with his father, just like the other members of their family. Ever since losing his mother all those years earlier, Burt and Kurt made sure that Christmas was a magical holiday for them with everything they could wish for. Blaine was lucky to take part in that since being with Kurt, so he finally understood what a real Christmas was like. He would miss having that, too, but he knew that it was a lot worse for Kurt. He missed his family so badly. They were young, they rarely had enough extra money to visit their families and Kurt had been looking forward to seeing his loved ones since the beginning of the semester. If they couldn’t make it, he would be devastated for sure.

"There has to be a way…" Kurt started.

"Kurt, all the flights are canceled because of the snow" Blaine tried to make him understand. "It looks like we won’t go anywhere this year."

"Dad is waiting for us" Kurt said quietly.

"I know" Blaine sighed. "I’m really sorry, Kurt."

Kurt cried himself into sleep that evening. Blaine held him in his arms until he fell silent but he realized that he couldn’t just join his boyfriend. Not yet. It was still early and Blaine had big plans.

He quietly got out of the bed and grabbed his jacket. He wasn’t too excited to make this trip in the cold but he knew how to make his boyfriend smile again. He just had to do it.

It looked like the snow didn’t hold back last minute shoppers at all. Blaine had never seen such a crowd at the mall before. He groaned in frustration as he made his way through the crowd, making a list in his head of what they would need. He hoped that he had everything, he really didn’t want to come back here again.

When he was done, he brought everything upstairs and then went on another trip. He needed a tree, preferably the most beautiful one he could get in the city. He chose a smaller one in the end, one that wouldn’t need much space in the apartment but looked fresh and strong. Kurt would surely love that tree.

Blaine went to bed late that night, exhausted but satisfied with his job. He couldn’t wait to see Kurt the next morning.

~ o ~

Kurt was surprised how long he slept. He was usually awake a lot earlier but it looked like he was so exhausted after worrying so much the previous day that he slept through the whole morning. It was almost lunchtime when he got out of bed and Blaine’s warm arms, slowly and carefully not to wake his boyfriend. Blaine moaned and turned to his back as Kurt climbed out of the bed and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Sleep, honey" Kurt said gently. 

"No, I’m awake" Blaine muttered.

"Sure" Kurt smiled.

He decided to make a coffee and breakfast for themselves, then bring it to bed for Blaine. Even if his mood was ruined, it didn’t mean he shouldn’t he nice to his boyfriend. Blaine deserved the best.

Kurt opened the door – and stopped. He remembered how he had left the living room the previous evening and it was definitely not how he found it now. The whole place was beautifully decorated with white and red and gold and the whole place s,elld like Christmas, probably because of the fully decorated Christmas tree at the window.

"What…"

Blaine joined him just in time to see his boyfriend’s stunned face. It was priceless. Kurt watched the place like a small child, his eyes wide, his mouth hanging open. Blaine smiled and put his arms around Kurt, then kissed his neck.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

Kurt turned around to face him.

"It-it was you?" he asked. It was a stupid question. Of course it was Blaine, who else could it be? Kurt still couldn’t believe Blaine did this for him.

"I know how important Christmas is for you" Blaine explained. "And I know that this is not what you want, but since we are stuck here…"

"You-you did all of this… for me?" Kurt asked.

"I love you, Kurt" Blaine said. "I want to see you happy. You deserve to be."

Kurt almost started crying again. He had never thought that Blaine would do this for him. It was probably the best gift he had ever gotten for Christmas.

"Come on, honey. Let’s eat something" Blaine said. "I got all your favorites. Oh, and I talked to your dad. Although we won’t be able to go home this year, we can still see each other."

Blaine nodded towards his laptop that was waiting for them on the coffee table.

"We’re going to talk to your family and then cook something delicious for dinner" Blaine continued. "I selected your favorite songs for tonight, so we can dance after dinner."

"You are amazing" Kurt said.

"Only the best for you" Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into his arms. "Merry Christmas, Kurt."

"Merry Christmas, Blaine" Kurt smiled.

It looked like their first lone Christmas in New York wouldn’t be that bad after all.


End file.
